Vengeance
by omeganaruto
Summary: Blue decides that it is time, can he take revenge on the one that killed his friend. oneshot


"Do you know what its like to have one of your pokemon die?"

The fog became thicker as the sound of bells began to ring through the air. Many flames could be seen floating through, as figures made their way through the graveyard. The sound of tears could heard from the passing by crowd, that of a small child.

With a flash of light, a candle was lit so a gravestone could be read. A trainer was there, with his pokemon, to visit one of their fallen friends. A purple flower was placed beside the stone as the trainer went into thought.

"Raticate." his thoughts trailed off back to that fateful day. That bright and sunny day, perfect to set to the high seas. Of course, it would have been if it wasn't for those events that lead to this spot. "If Team Rocket wasn't up to their dirty tactics, then my alley would still be here." he thought to himself, he looked back down as if he could see his friend again.

"No." He closed his eyes as he came to a conclusion. "The true person at fault, is _That _guy." he knew who was truly at fault, Red. If it wasn't for that man, none of this would of happened

Thinking back to that person, Blue knew that it was true. Their was just something about that man, that when ever Red comes into his sight something inside always caused him to want to fight the other child. It was like no matter where he went, that "Hero" would always be there, and they would always fight.

"Lets go everyone," leaving the stone that marked his friend, Blue and his pokemon headed through the mist of the cemetery. On his way, Blue walked past a child that was crying over the grave of his pokemon, He knew those tears all too well.

Walking through the gates, The runner-up pokemon league champion recalled all of his pokemon save for one. "Fearow," blue looked over to the last remaining pokemon, "I need you to take me there." he asked his partner.

The large flying pokemon looked down to its trainer with a sadden expression. Being loyal to its master, the large bird lowered its body.

"Thank you Fearow," mounting the large bird, the two of them took to the sky towards their next destination.

The wind began to pick up, the snow started to get heavier. Mt. Silver was the place where trainers would go to become stronger people, to become unrivaled masters. One trainer as such, planned to conquer that mountain.

A trainer stood at the foot of the mountain, looking up at its target, snow all around him. He could feel the chill running down his back as he anticipated his climb.

"…" he started heading towards the cave's entrance.

The boy stopped in his track as he heard what seemed to be the sound of large flapping wings.

"RED!" the boy turned around to see who exactly was calling him out. He noticed the large bird, and who was riding it.

The large bird landed as the trainer leapt off of its neck. With a swift movement, the trainer returned his pokemon to its ball.

"Hello… Blue!" being the man of so little words, Red greeted his old rival.

Turning towards the boy in the hat, Blue just had a blank expression as if formulating what he was going to do.

"So…did you come to see me off?" he asked jokingly, he received no reply. "You know…" Red said turning around, back towards Blue. "Leaf came to see me!" he heard Blue mutter something under his breath. "…"

"…" Blue muttered again, seeing his rival turn his back on him. "Am I… some kind of joke to you now?" he thought to him self. Everything back in lavender town started filling his mind again, he reached into his pocket, anger grinded his face.

"Yeah…" Red sucked his teeth. "That's what a thought!" with a single shed of tear, Red once again made his way to the cave entrance.

"Its all your fault.." Blue muttered once more under his madden scowl. "This is for every thing you've taken away from me…" he thought, pulling out a switch blade, The knife belonged to someone that deeply cared for Blue, before…

Red wasn't able to react fast enough, only enough to turn around. Blue launched himself forward at the boy, rage in his eyes. The "Hero" doubled over as he was stricken by his child hood friend. The deed was done.

"I've done it!" Blue said, tears in his eyes. "I've done it Raticate" he had his revenge. Everything went silent.

….

"What do you think your doing?" The boy went wide-eyed, his eyes traveled down. "Blue?" His rival looking back at him in his arms. The young boy's face began to twist in fear, he threw himself away from him as fast as he could.

"But…HOW?" Blue fell into the snow. He started flailing around backwards as he saw the champion stand himself straight up. It was then that Blue noticed that Red's shirt was clean.

The ex-champion started scampering around, looking for the weapon he had dropped. Blue stopped in mid-movement as he saw a light trail of red, his eyes slowly followed it as it lead to the weapon in question. He quickly crawled his way through the snow, picking up the knife he brought it up to his face with both hands. He was kneeing down near the place he landed with Fearow.

"How!" He looked back up to the champion, whom was standing their was a blank expression, Blue grunted in pain. Looking into his hand he had two large cuts on his finger and thumb from where he was squeezing the knife with all his anger, he was the one to make that small trail of blood. "How could I of dropped it!" He thought really hard, his grip on the knife becoming increasingly tighter, silence filled the area.

…

"AHHAHAAHAHAHA!" Blue threw the knife away, laughing into the air, his face into his bloody hands. "I couldn't even kill him!" he began to break down. "I couldn't even take revenge for you!" his laughter turn to tears. "He took everything away, even my drive to kill!" he screamed, repeating Raticate over and over. Silence.

…

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Red broke the silence.

"No…I…" Blue shot up, face covered in tears and blood, he just stared in fear.

Red was just standing there, but he wasn't alone. The ex-champion saw something else behind him. A hand was there laying of the boy's shoulder, a shadow like that of a disembodied head was floating their with a huge smile on its face. The champion's expression was sadden as a trail of tears went down the side of his face.

"Red, What are…" he continued staring on in terror.

"Perhaps, Raticate realized that their was a worst way of revenge." Red said blankly, the figures around him began to fade away. "In all truth, I would of preferred you to of killed me." he said disappointedly as he turned around to head to Mt. Sliver's entrance.

"Red where are you going?" Blue said, trying to get up, those images kept him down.

"This will be the last time you will probably see me." Red said as he stopped at the entrance of the cave of emptiness. "there are many others that will come." He said giving Blue one more look, his red eye gleaming under his hat. "Hopefully I can leave some kind of message." with that he disappeared into the cave, the snow began to fall heavier, leaving his childhood friend alone.

Blue then couldn't take it anymore. Throwing himself back onto the ground he started screaming, laughing, and crying. The ex-champion didn't know what emotion to show first, he let them all explode at once. This continued for a few minutes, the only kind of companionship blue had now was the silence of the heavy snow.

…

After a few moments, Blue had fallen asleep in the snow, tears freezing up as leftovers. A sadden cry was heard as a pair of rat-like foot prints were seen walking away from the boy.

…..

yeah, I tried my hand at a pokemon creepy pasta

This one is based on the theory of Rival's Raticate

now I threw in some pokemon creepy pasta's Easter eggs, figure them all out and you get a cookie...


End file.
